WAIT YOUR LOVE, ALTHOUGH LONG
by JojoHye-Xung
Summary: Neoreul gidaryeo sesangi kkeutnal ttaekkaji.  Ryewook sudah lelah menanti cinta Yesung, cintanya baru terbalas saat akhir hidupnya. A YeWook fanfic, sad story. Summary GaJe,  REVIEW plis...!
1. WAIT YOUR LOVE, ALTHOUGH LONG

_**WAIT YOUR LOVE, ALTHOUGH LONG**_

Cast : Yewook + Sungmin

Genre : Sad/romance

Disclaimer : Yesung hanya milik Ryeowook dan Author seorang *dibacok* Fict ini 100% asli buatan author. Dan bila ada yg berani menjiplak, dijamin hidupmu tidak akan tenang #plak.

Anyeong readers ... seperti janji author di FF kedua author, kali ini author bikin FF sad romance. Kalo gak ada sad-sad-nya(?) sama sekali, dimohon baca fict ini sambil dengerin lagu punya A'a Yesung #plak, yg judulnya Waiting For You ost-nya Paradise Ranch. Co cwit... dah. Klo gak punya atau belum pernah denger, ya coba download. OK, OK...? Oh iya, disini Ryeowook dan Sungmin itu yeoja, Yesung forever namja dan semua seumuran kecuali yg berperan sebagai orang tua, uisanim, songsaenim. Paham...? *readers manggut-manggut* Oh iya, jangan ngamuk kalo ceritanya agak gak nyambung.

Sugeng Maos... *jawa pisan euy...*

.Ryeowook POV

Langit begitu cerah pagi ini, embun sejuk yg membuat hatiku tenang terus menemaniku sepanjang jalanku menuju ketempat yg paling kusukai. Sebuah gedung dengan banyak penghuni yg ramai setiap pagi sampai matahari berhenti berjalan tepat diatas kepala. Ya... itu ruang kelasku. Tempat dimana pertama kali aku bertemu seorang namja tampan dengan mata sipitnya dan tampang babonya yg menurutku sangat menawan.

Namja yg membuatku jatuh dalam jurang kharismanya. Membuatku yg seorang yeoja yg selalu hangat dan ramah pada semua namja, tapi terkadang berubah sangat dingin padanya. Namja yg selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum senang dan seakan terbang ke angkasa, namun terkadang juga membuatku menitikan air mata. Namja yg membuatku yg seorang yeoja ceria menjadi yeoja murung dan terlihat rapuh karena sikapnya pada ku.

Ya... namja itu bernama Yesung. Dia anak yg juga sangat ceria dan ramah. Selalu tersenyum dan bersikap lucu didepan semua orang. Sangat dekat dengat semua yeoja dikelas yg selal membuatku merasa mm... cemburu.

FLASHBACK..

Setiap hari sejak aku MOS, semua orang menatapku aneh jika aku mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Pandangan mereka seolah-olah mengartikan aku seorang anak kecil yg selalu dimanjakan umma-nya. OK, aku mengakui ini karena sikap supir-ku yg selalu memperlakukan aku seperti anak TK.

Dari semua orang yg menatapku, ada satu namja yg menatapku dalam. Tatapannya berbeda dengan orang lain. Sorot matanya begitu bercahaya. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku saat aku balik menatapnya. Sungguh namja yg aneh.

Aku mulai memasuki ruang kelasku. Semua terlihat canggung, ya karena kami murid tahun ajaran baru. Hanya beberapa orang yg saling menyapa. Disana ada beberapa teman smp-ku, dan ada juga Sungmin eoni. Dia adalah sahabat baikku dari kelas satu smp. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk satu bangku dengannya.

Aku melihat keseluruh ruangan untuk mengenal setiap sudut ruang kelas ini. Ku tatap seluruh wajah teman baruku. Ada yg terlihat polos, pendiam, cerewet, lucu, kasar, dan bahkan so' cantik.

Tapi ada satu namja yg menarik perhatianku. Dia duduk disebelah kiri jarak satu bangku dari bangku-ku dan Sungmin eoni. Kutatap namja itu lekat-lekat. Sekarang aku ingat, dia adalah namja aneh yg selalu menatapku jika aku berangkat sekolah.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, aku mulai mengenal karakter dari teman-temanku dikelas. Dan satu namja yg paling sering kuperhatikan atau lebih tepatnya mungkin dia juga memperhatikan ku, namja aneh dengan tatapannya yg begitu berbeda. Baru aku tahu namanya adalah Yesung. Nama lengkapnya sih Kim Jong Won. Yesung adalah nama panggilannya.

Sekarang, aku sudah mulai berbicara, mengobrol dan bercanda dengan semua namja yg ada dikelas. Berbeda dengan saat aku berada di smp, sikapku begitu dingin pada semua namja. Tapi entahlah, sikapku pada Yesung sangat aneh. Terkadang aku sangat hangat dan ramah, tapi terkadang aku sangat dingin padanya dan bersikap kasar padanya.

Yesung adalah sosok yg sangat menyenagkan bagiku. Dia selalu membuat lelucon yg agak garing, namun tampang babonya selalu membuatku tertawa. Aku senang saat aku berada didekatnya.

Namun sekarang, saat aku merasa sebentar lagi Yesung akan jadi milikku, aku malah merasa dia semakin menjauh dariku. Pernah saat aku hanya bercanda dengan pura-pura berbicara galak padanya, di malah balas membentakku. Padahal aku masih sempat tersenyum ditengah aktingku, tapi dia menganggapnya begitu serius. Aku sakit melihatnya seperti itu, dia tidak pernah sekalipun membentak yeoja meski yeoja itu melakukan hal-hal kasar bahkan sampai memukulnya. Setelah membuatku terluka, esoknya dia malah memperlakukan ku sangat ramah. Seperti itulah sikapnya padaku. Hah... aku bisa gila, kalau begini.

OK, itu bisa ku maklumi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai terbiasa dengan sikapnya. Tapi ada satu hal yg membuatku lebih sakit hati. Saat dia bersikap kasar padaku, dia malah bersikap begitu manis pada Sungmin eoni.

Aku dan Sungmin eoni selalu bercanda sampai melewati batas. Saat aku menjahili Sungmin eoni, Yesung selalu datang membelanya dan langsung memarahiku. Tapi jika keadaan sebaliknya, dia malah ikut-ikutan menjahiliku. Sesaat aku pernah membencinya. Tapi entah kenapa, aku selalu kembali kedalam pelukan cintanya.

FLASHBACK END...

Sekarang sedang pelajaran olahraga. Aku sangat tidak menyukai pelajaran ini. Bukan karena apa, tapi saat pelajaran inilah aku melihat Yesung dan Sungmin eoni sangat akrab, mereka terlihat seperti... pasangan kekasih. Sungguh aku sakit melihatnya. Cara mereka bertatapan, bercanda, dan semuanya, mereka terlihat sangat serasi.

Mulai dari sini, baru sekarang aku sadari, Yesung tidak menatapku selama ini, ia menatap Sungmin eoni. Aku mengerti, anggapanku selama ini jika Yesung mencintaiku itu salah besar.

Lebih baik sekarang aku pergi, memandang kemesraan antara Yesung dan Sungmin eoni membuatku semakin kecewa.

Aku berdiri hendak melangkah menuju kelas. Namun kurasakan mataku berkunang-kunang dan kepalaku sungguh terasa berat. Bahkan kakiku lemas untuk coba menopang tubuhku. Sudah dua hari aku merasakan seperti ini.

Aku terus merasakan kepalaku berputar. Kucoba berjalan menuju kelas sambil meraba tembok kelas-kelas yg berjejer hingga kelasku. Sebelumnya aku meminta izin pada Choi songsaenim. Aku sekilas melihat teman-temanku memandangku yg memegangi kepalaku sambil berjalan terseok-seok menuju kelas.

Disaat seperti ini, salahkah aku bila mengharapkan Yesung membantuku berjalan. Minimal menggandeng lenganku untuk menopang tubuh sekali lagi, dia hanya menatapku iba. Dan yg membuatku hancur, dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin eoni.

Kurasakan bukan hanya kepalaku saja yg sakit sekarang, air mataku juga mulai menuruni lekuk pipiku. Stop, Ryeowook. Kau bukan yeoja yg lemah. Jangan menitikan air mata hanya demi seorang namja.

Pelajaran berikutnya kulalui dengan sangat tidak berkonsentrasi. Masih berbekas dibenakku bagaimana Yesung dan Sungmin eoni saling menggenggam tangan. Kutunjukan wajah serius palsu-ku agar Jinki songsaenim tidak curiga kalau aku mengikuti pelajarannya dengan sangat tidak serius. Dia pasti akan marah.

Akhirnya jam pelajaram selesai. Aku ingin segera pulang kerumah. Untungnya sakit kepalaku sudah agak berkurang. Tapi sore nanti ada ekskul. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

"Sungmin, gwaenchana?" Kudengar suara Yesung dari balik tembok kelasku. Kucoba mengintipnya.

Mataku sukses membulat dan hatiku benar-benar runtuh sekarang. Yesung dan Sungmin eoni. Mereka... BERCIUMAN?

Segera kubalikkan tubuhku, agar tak melihat adegan itu lebih lama dan membuat aku semakin deras mengeluarkan butiran air mata beningku. Aku langsung berlari pulang.

Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Jika tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, dari awal aku tidak akan menyukai Yesung. Aku tidak akan munafik, aku kecewa pada Sungmin eoni. Salah memang, tapi hatiku tidak bisa berkompromi lagi.

.Normal POV

"Sungmin, gwaenchana?" tanya Yesung pada Sungmin yg terlihat menangis dibalik tembok.

"Ne, gwaenchana" jawab Sungmin masih terisak.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Yesung lagi, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, sehingga posisi mereka sekarang seperti orang yg sedang berciuman. Yesung mengusap air mata Sungmin tanpa melakukan apapun padanya, apalagi sampai berciuman.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Yesung, kau... Wookie!"Sungmin terkaget ketika melihat Wookie berlinang airmata. Wookie berlari sangat kencang meninggalkan Sungmin dan Yesung yg terus memanggil namanya. Tapi Wookie tidak mendengarnya.

'Wookie... mianhe, kau salah paham Wookie. Sungguh aku dan Yesung tidak ada hubungan sama sekali. Aku tahu kau menyukai Yesung. Mianhe...' batin Sungmin menatap Ryeowook yg makin lama makin menghilang.

*~*~* Ekskul...

.Ryeowook POV

Masih lekat bayangan Sungmin eoni dan Yesung dipikiranku. Aku sangat kecewa pada mereka.

"Wookie..." Sungmin eoni memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum semanis mungkin. Aku tidak bisa marah pada sahabatku ini, hanya rasa kecewa yg ada dihatiku yg tidak bisa kuhilangkan.

"Wookie, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Sungmin eoni. Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja eoni, apa kau tidak bisa melihat wajah suntukku?

Aku mengangguk, setidaknya dia tidak boleh mengetahui perasaanku pada Yesung.

"Mian Wookie.." ucap Sungmin eoni. Eh mian? Apa dia tahu perasaanku pada Yesung dan melihat kemarin aku menangis saat memergoki mereka berciuman?

"Mian untuk apa eoni?"

"Lho bukannya kemarin kau menangis saat..?"

"Ani, eoni. Aku menangis karena Kyuhyun menjahiliku" jawabku agar tak ketahuan aku menyukai Yesung.

Raut wajah Sungmin eoni langsung berubah cerah saat mendengar jawabanku. Aku sengaja berbohong agar Sungmin eoni tidak sedih. Cukup aku saja yg merasakan kesedihan ini, aku tidak mau sahabatku jugasedih karena seorang namja.

Saat ekskul dimulai, aku mulai merasakan kepalaku sakit kembali, seluruh tubuhku nyeri dan perutku mual. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhku. Kulitku memucat. Aku sungguh tak karuan. Ayolah cepat, aku ingin pulang.

Akhirnya ekskul selesai, aku berjalan semampuku meski dengan tertatih-tatih, menghampiri supir-ku yg sudah menjemput didepan gerbang sekolah. Kucoba sembunyikan rasa sakit yg aku rasakan. Aku tak mau umma khawatir.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung ganti baju dan beranjak tidur. Badanku lemas sekali. Pikiran-pikiran tentang Yesung memenuhi kepalaku sekarang. Kututup seluruh tubuhku hingga wajahku dengan selimut. Udara terasa sangat dingin.

Bayangan wajah Yesung, Sungmin eoni, dan apa yg mereka lakukan yg membuatku sangat sangat kecewa. Aku kembali mengalirkan air mata yg sepertinya memang sangat senang keluar dari rongga mataku.

Dalam tidurpun aku tetap memimpikan Yesung. Sekarang aku demam tinggi. Seperti kebiasaanku saat demam, aku akan merintih seperti orang kesakitan. Bahkan umma-ku sampai terbangun dan mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Gwaenchana umma" teriakku masih dari balik selimut. Aku tak kuat berdiri untuk membuka pintu. Kubiarkan umma yg akhirnya pergi juga. Aku melanjutkan tidurku.

*~*~*Esoknya...

Badanku sudah merasa agak baikan sekarang. Tapi aku merasa ada yg aneh pada diriku hari ini. Aku yg biasanya tidak pernah memakai pita rambut karena gayaku yg tomboy, tiba-tiba hari ini aku ingin memakai pita berwarna putih. Kukenakan pita itu dirambutku yg hitam. Sungguh, aku terlihat manis.

Seperti biasa saat aku mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah, semua orang menatapku. Bedanya, semua orang menatapku dengan tersenyum dan hari ini tidak ada satu namja yg selalu menatapku dengan sorot mata yg berbeda. Sangat aneh.

Sampai dikelas, teman-temanku juga menatapku aneh. Jika digerbang sekolah tadi semua orang tersenyum padaku, sekarang ini mereka menatap khawatir padaku.

"Wookie, gwaenchana?" tanya Kibum.

"Tentu, malah aku merasa hari ini aku sedang baik sekali"

"Kau sangat berbeda hari ini Wookie" ucapan Eunhyuk membuatku tertawa.

"Jinja? Pasti karena aku memakai pita, iya kan?" ucap ku.

"Ani Wookie-a kau terlihat sangat pucat, tapi kau sangat cantik hari ini" kata Eeteuk eoni yg membuatku sedikit GR.

"Gwaenchana chingudeul, aku baik-baik saja. Lihat aku begitu bersemangat kan?" ucapku menenangkan. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka? Aku bahkan sangat bersemangat hari ini.

~*~*~*Pelajaran Musik...

"Do, re, mi, fa ,so , la, si, do..." guru musikku mengajari kami teknik bernyanyi yg benar. Lee songsaenim adalah guru favoritku dan musik adalah pelajaran favoritku juga.

Saat ia menyuruh salah satu anak untuk menyanyi didepan kelas. Teman-temanku langsung menunjukku. Bahkan Yesung menyoraki-ku agar aku mau maju kedepan untuk menyanyi. Baiklah aku akan maju dan bernyanyi untuk kalian semua terutama untuk mu Yesung.

Saat aku berdiri untuk maju kedepan, rasa sakit kepala dan sakit diseluruh tubuhku kambuh kembali. Aku ingin duduk kembali, tapi aku juga sudah berjanji pada teman-temanku untuk menyanyi. Kupaksakan untuk menyanyi didepan.

Kusempatkan tersenyum semanis mungkin pada semua.

"Chingudeul... la..lagu ini adalah persembahan terakhirku untuk kalian, semoga kalian suka. Dan jika kalian rindu padaku, dengarkan saja lagu ini, aku juga akan merekamnya untuk kalian."

Apa yg barusan aku katakan? Ini bukan aku. Aku adalah yeoja yg ceria, bukan yeoja yg tampak menyedihkan seperti ini. Ku lihat ekspresi teman-temanku berubah drastis saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu.

Kulanjutkan untuk menyanyi. Guru musikku bersiap dengan pianonya untuk mengiringi nyanyianku. Aku menyanyikan lagu Waiting For You... Yesung semoga kau menyukainya.

Alunan piano mulai terdengar. Aku mulai merekam lagu itu dengan Hp-ku. Rasa sakit kepalaku yg makin lama makin terasa, aku sembunyikan agar tak terlihat oleh semua.

_Neoege haji motan maldeuri nun gameumyeon jakku tteoolla  
>Gieogeul dameunchaero meomchwodun naui sarang, neoreul saenggakhae<em>

_Gyeote dugo banghwanghaetdeon naldeureul huhoehago isseo  
>Naui jinsimi deulliji annni<em>

_Neoreul gidaryeo sesangi kkeutnal ttaekkaji  
>Neol gidaryeo unmyeongi mageul geu sungankkaji<br>Ijen naega neoege modu jul su inneunde  
>Naegero dagaol su eomni sojunghan nae saram<em>

_Hamkke han gieokdeureul jiugo amu ildo eopdeon geotcheoreom  
>Moreunda mareul haedo gaseumi neoreul meonjeo arabojanha<em>

_Neowa bonaen sigandeuri neomaneul gidarigo isseo  
>Majimak sarang neo hanainde<em>

_Neoreul gidaryeo sesangi kkeutnal ttaekkaji  
>Neol gidaryeo unmyeongi mageul geu sungankkaji<br>Ijen naega neoege modu jul su inneunde  
>Naegero dagaol su eomni sojunghan nae saram<em>

_Hollo ijeul sudo bakkul sudo eomneun i sarang  
>Neoui binjarie nameun honjatmal<br>Naui gyeote itdeon neoui soneul japji motan geotcheoreom  
>Dasin neoreul nochi anheul tenikkan<em>

_Bogo sipeotdeon bogo sipeotdeon maeumi neomu keojyeoseo  
>Neoreul hyanghan balgeoreum neuryeo jigo itjiman<br>Cheoeum mannan geotcheoreom neoreul saranghal geoya_

Aku berhenti sebentar menahan sakit kepalaku yg kian menjadi. Ku gelengkan sedikit berniat menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Dan aku bernyanyi kembali, menyelesaikan lagi itu.

_Meomchwoitdeon naui gaseume huhoe eomneun sarangeul…_

Seusai menyanyikan lirik terakhir lagu itu di depan kelas, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa amat sakit. Sakitnya 4 kali lipat dari yg biasanya, badanku terasa sangat lemas dan nyeri. Keringat dingin menguyur semua lekuk tubuhku, dan badanku bergetar. Tiba-tiba kurasakan badanku oleng. Dan sekilas aku melihat wajah panik semua temanku dan Lee songsaenim, sebelum ku rasakan semua di sekelilingku terlihat gelap.

TBC

Gimana readers, genre sad/romance-nya berhasil gak? *Readers : gak*

Hmm... ni kisah nyata lho walau ada sedikit editan hasil kerja author. Habis ini langsung aja baca chap 2 ya... Semoga author bisa cepet updatenya. Gomawo ^_^

RIPIU readers, plisss... *pasang puppy eyes*


	2. WAIT YOUR LOVE, ALTHOUGH LONG Chap 2

_**WAIT YOUR LOVE, ALTHOUGH LONG Chap 2**_

Cast : Yewook + Sungmin

Genre : Sad / romance.

Disclaimer : Ini FF 100% asli buatan saya dan teman saya yg tiba-tiba ngerusuh buat bikin fict. So, jangan dijiplak.

Hohohoho...uwooo... #ditampol. Readers i'm back... Chap 2 saya bikin bareng temen saya yg kebetulan juga seneng bikin fict tapi males buat publish. Jadi ceritanya rada ngawur #dibacok temen author. O iye, kalu fict ini gak bikin nangis, dimohon jangan bunuh aurhor. OK? So lest read...

Sugeng maos... ^o ...

_Meomchwoitdeon naui gaseume huhoe eomneun sarangeul…_

Seusai menyanyikan lirik terakhir lagu itu di depan kelas, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa amat sakit. Sakitnya 4 kali lipat dari yg biasanya, badanku terasa sangat lemas dan nyeri. Keringat dingin menguyur semua lekuk tubuhku, dan badanku bergetar. Tiba-tiba kurasakan badanku oleng. Dan sekilas aku melihat wajah panik semua temanku dan Lee songsaenim, sebelum ku rasakan semua di sekelilingku terlihat gelap.

.Normal POV

Seketika tubuh Ryeowook jatuh. Bletak, Hp yg ia gunakan untuk merekam suaranya tadi jatuh tergeletak dilantai. Semua terlihat sangat panik dan cemas melihat Ryeowook jatuh terkapar.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu pun langsung menghampiri Ryeowook yg jatuh pingsan di depan kelas. Terlihat pula Yesung khawatir dan amat cemas melihat semua itu. ''Songsaenim, ayo kita bawa Ryeowook ke Rumah Sakit!'' kata Yesung khawatir. Lee songsaenim mengangguk dan langsung menggotong tubuh Ryeowook masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Setibanya di Rumah Sakit, Ryeowook langsung di bawa ke UGD. Uisanim yang menangani Ryeowook adalah Shindong uisanim.

Ketika Ryeowook akan masuk ke ruang UGD, Yesung tiba-tiba ingin menerobos ruang pintu UGD. Para sunyeonim pun mencagah Yesung. Tapi Yesung memaksa utuk ikut masuk ke ruang UGD, untuk menemani Ryeowook kecilnya. Sekali lagi sunyeonim menyuruh Yesung keluar dari ruang UGD itu, di bantu teman-teman Yesung.

Orang tua Ryeowook datang dengan wajah panik. Hangeng ahjushi dan Heechul ahjumma, mereka datang dari kantor masing-masing. Orang tua Ryeowook terkenal sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak tau mengapa putri mereka bisa masuk ke ruang UGD. Bahkan meraka tidak tau makanan apa yg di sukai Ryeowook, dan apa yang Ryeowook gemari. Yg lebih parahnya mereka berdua lupa tangal berapa Ryewook ulang tahun. #sangat terlalu...!

Kembali ke Rumah Sakit.. Tiba-tiba Shindong uisanim keluar dari ruang UGD dengan wajah sedih. Kedua orang tua, Yesung, dan teman-temannya secara bersamaan menanyakan ''Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook?". Uisanim menjawab dengan tidak bersemangat. ''Ryewook koma'' kata doker sangat sedih. ''Mwo?'' kata semua org yang ada di tempat itu.

Orang tua Ryeowook sangat amat shock dan sedih mendengar bahwa putri semata wayangnya koma.

Yesung berkaca-kaca mendengar pernyataan itu. 'Jeongmal, Ryeowook, KOMA?' batin Yesung. Begitu pun Sungmin dan juga teman-teman Ryeowook. Kini hanya penyesalan yg ada dibenak Yesung. Mengapa ia selalu bersikap dingin pada Ryeowook. Dan sekarang, sudah terlambat baginya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan. 'Mian Wookie... mian'

Orang tua Ryeowook menemui uisanim di ruangannya. ''Menggapa Ryeowook bisa koma seperti ini?'' tanya Hangeng ahjushi dan Heechul ahjumma khawatir. ''Kami belum bisa memastikan apa penyakit yang di derita Ryeowook. Kami akan mengambil sampel darah Ryeowook untuk di bawa ke laboratorium untuk mengetahui penyakit apa yg di derita putri anda''.Kata uisanim

Malampun tiba. Teman-teman Ryeowook pun mulai meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Tapi Yesung merasa berat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia merasa sangat kehilangan Ryeowook-nya. Ya, Ryeowook-nya. Sejujurnya ia menyukai Ryeowook. Tapi Yesung merasa takut untuk mengungkapkannya. Sekarang ia merasa sangat menyesal setelah kejadian ini. ''Mengapa tidak dari dulu aku mengatakan perasaan sukaku pada Ryeowook sebelum semua ini terjadi!'' Kesal Yesung.

Kedua orang tua Ryeowook lebih memilih pulang, dari pada menemani putri semata wayang mereka yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tuntutan pekerjaan membuat mereka tidak bisa merawat putrinya dengan baik sampai mengalami sakit seperti ini. Yesung pun akhirnya pulang karena ia di telpon orang tuanya.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah Yesung ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Ryeowook yg masih koma. Ia selalu membawa bunga kesukaan Ryeowook. Bunga Adelweis, bunga keabadian.

Yesung yg berada di luar ruangan Shindong uisanim bermaksud untuk menanyakan bagaimana perkembangan kondisi Ryeowook, tiba-tiba mendengar uisanim sedang menelpon orang tua Ryeowook. Yesung bermaksud untuk sedikit menguping pembicaraan mereka ditelepon. Uisanim terlihat sangat serius saat menelpon orang tua Ryeowook.

''Saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa hasil laboraturim menyatakan bahwa Ryeowook positif terserang penyakit Meningoencephalitis Amoebic Primer. Penyakit itu merupakan penyakit yg berbahaya dan langka di dunia dengan rasio kematian sekitar 95%." Kata Shindong uisanim.

"Penyakit ini berkembang sangat cepat dan tidak memiliki gejala yang khas. Disebabkan amoeba N. fowleri yg masuk kedalam tubuh melalui hidung dan menyerang otak lalu berkembang dengan cepat dan merusak otak. Proses ini berlangsung sangat cepat dalam hitungan hari. Gejala awalnya adalah sakit kepala yg berkepanjangan berlanjut pada koma dan bisa berujung pada kematian. Kematian biasanya pada minggu ke 2 karena gagal nafas akibat rusaknya batang otak yang mengendalikan pernafasan. Sayangnya belum bisa di temukan obat untuk penderita penyakit ini.'' lanjut uisanim.

Mendengar semua itu, hati Yesung seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia langsung terduduk lemas didepan pintu ruangan dokter. Ia tak menyangka Ryeowook yg selama ini terlihat ceria ternyata mengidap penyakit separah ini. Dan satu hal yg membuatnya semakin hancur adalah kenyataan yg mengatakan tentang kematian. 'K E M A T I A N'. Bahkan untuk mendengar kata itu saja bulu kuduk Yesung berdiri.

Sekarang ia berjalan menuju ruang rawat Ryeowook. Kaki dan tangannya bergetar saat mendekati ranjang Ryeowook.

"Wookie, apa kau sungguh mempunyai penyakit seperti itu? Jeongmal? Apa kau benar akan meninggalkanku? Tolong jawab, Jebal... Wookie..." kata Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Ryeowook. Ia merasakan ia menangis sekarang.

Matanya beralih pada satu buku bergambar kupu-kupu yg terselip di tas milik Ryeowook yg ada di meja samping ranjang Ryeowook. Sepertinya itu adalah buku diary. Yesung membukanya dan coba membacanya. Ia tahu itu tidak sopan, tapi ia juga penasaran.

***Dear Diary...**

Apa benar Yesung dan Sungmin eoni sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Aku sedih mengetahui fakta itu, terlebih saat aku melihat mereka berdua berciuman. Wae?

Tentu karena aku mencintai Yesung. Tapi apa dia juga mencintaiku? Dia selalu menatap Sungmin eoni dan bersikap manis padanya. Tidak padaku.

Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi memang inilah yg kurasakan. Sakit setiap melihat mereka berdua.

Yesung, apa kau tidak menyadari perasaanku? Aku selalu berharap kau mengerti sedikit saja tentang perasaanku. Jika kau dan Sungmin oeni benar-benar sepasang kekasih, maka hancur sudah hidupku.

Ketika aku berada di sekolah aku merasa cintaku hancur melihat kau dan Sungmin eoni. Dan jika aku berada di rumah, aku merasa keluargaku hancur.

Di rumah, aku tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang yg tulus dari kedua orang tuaku. Ketika aku bangun pagi untuk berangkat sekolah, pasti kedua org tuaku masih tidur pulas. Karena mereka pulang larut tengah malam karena pekerjaan di kantor masing-masing.

Aku pun tak pernah makan bersama kedua orang tua ku, aku tak pernah berlibur bersama keluarga ku. Dan aku pun tak punya foto keluarga, aku hanya punya foto keluarga pada waktu aku masih berumur 3 tahun. Itu pun hanya 1 buah foto.

Ketika kedua orang tuaku bertemu di rumah, pasti mereka berdua bertengkar mengenai pekerjaan mereka. Bagaimana nantinya masa depanku. Aku merasa sangat hancur. H A N C U R.

Tuhan... apa salahku? Aku selalu bertakwa pada-Mu. Tapi kau selalu memberiku cobaan yg aku sendiri tak yakin untuk menghadapinya. Aku ingin bahagia. Setidaknya Kau ijinkan Yesung menjadi milikku, untuk penghibur hatiku.

Semoga Kau mendengarnya Tuhan...

**...**

Setelah membaca buku Diary milik Ryeowook, Yesung langsung menitikan air matanya kembali. Ia tak menyangka bahwa di balik senyum ceria Ryeowook, ternyata tersimpan kesedihan yg sangat amat mendalam. ''Betapa menderitanya hidupmu Wookie'' kata Yesung sedih.

.Yesung POV

Apakah kau benar menyukaiku? Jika kau benar menyukaiku aku pun merasakan hal yg sama seperti yg kau rasakan Ryeowook. Aku benar-benar tak ada perasaan sedikitpun pada Sungmin. Jadi kau jangan berpikiran buruk.

Kau salah paham Wookie, parcayalah padaku. Ketika kau melihat aku bercanda dengan Sungmin, itu semata-mata hanya untuk membuatmu cembruru. Sungmin hanya teman biasa bagiku. Tak pernah sedikit pun aku memikirkan ingin menjadikan Sungmin sebagai yeojachinguku. Di dalam pikiranku hanya terlintas bayang-bayang wajahmu.

Jika kau sadar nanti. Aku ingin kau bisa menjadi yeojachinguku. Aku berharap kau hanya akan menjadi wanitaku seorang. Tak boleh ada laki-laki lain yg boleh mendekatimu.

.Normal POV

Selama 12 hari Ryeowook koma, itu berarti hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi untuk menjelang kematian Ryeowook. Selama itu pula setelah pulang sekolah Yesung selalu menjenguk Wookie di rumah sakit dan membawa bunga Adelweis. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kelopak bunga yg memenuhi kamar Ryeowook.

Saat Yesung duduk di dekat ranjang Ryeowook, dan mereka hanya berdua saja. Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yg dingin.

''Wookie cepatlah bangun, aku selalu ada di sini untuk mu. Cepatlah sadar, kau harus bisa melawan penyakitmu itu. Kau harus cepat sembuh, aku tak dapat hidup tanpa memandang wajahmu. Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia jika kau bangun nanti. Jadi bangunlah chagiya.'' Kata Yesung. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan chagiya.

Seketika itu pulalah, air mata berlinang di pipi Wookie. Walaupun Wookie koma, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Wookie masih bisa mendengar suara di sekitarnya. Yesung pun menyadari Wookie menitihkan air matanya. Dan tiba-tiba pula tangan Wookie bergerak dan matanya mulai membuka.

"Yesung..." panggil Ryeowook lemah.

"Ne, Wookie. Sebentar ya.. aku panggil uisanim dulu." Yesung melepas genggaman tangannya dan berlari menuju ruang uisanim.

"Uisanim, Ryeowook sudah bangun."

Shindong uisanim yg mendengar berita itu dari Yesung langsung berlari menuju ruang inap Ryeowook dan segera memeriksanya.

Uisanim mengatakan keadaan Ryeowook sudah mulai membaik. Ia bilang Ryeowook adalah yeoja yg kuat.

Setelah uisanim pergi, Yesung langsung menghampiri Ryeowook. Mengelus rambut Ryeowook lembut.

"Yesung, berapa lama aku tidur?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Hanya 12 hari"

"Selama itukah? Lalu kenapa banyak bunga disini?"

"Aku membelinya untukmu, agar kau cepat sembuh." jawab Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum "Gomawo. Tapi memangnya aku sakit apa?"

"Mmm.. ha..hanya... terlalu lelah" jawab Yesung berbohong.

'Kau bohong Yesung, aku tahu kau menutup-nutupi kenyataan kalau aku sakit parah agar aku tidak sedih.' batin Ryeowook. "Aku ingin masuk sekolah besok"

"Mwo? Tidak boleh, kau belum sehat." Yesung kaget mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menurut. Sekarang ia mengajak Yesung pergi keluar, ia bosan berada dalam ruangan yg berbau obat-obatan. Diluar sedang musim gugur, jadi Yesung menyelimuti Ryeowook dengan selimut tebal dan mendudukannya pada kursi roda.

Mereka berjalan menuju taman. Sepanjang mereka berjalan, tangan Ryeowook tak pernah melepas genggamannya dari tangan Yesung. Dan senyumnya selalu merekah diantara wajah pucatnya. Mereka berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon yg rindang.

"Dunia begitu indah saat kau tidak menyadarinya"

"Hmm? Mwo?" Yesung tidak mendengar suara Ryeowook yg begitu lirih.

"Ne, saat kau tidak mampu bersyukur bahwa hidup adalah sebuah keajaiban, sesungguhnya anggapanmu itulah yg membuatmu tidak bisa menikmati hidup" Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Belum pernah ia mendengar Ryeowook berkata seserius ini. Ryeowook yg biasa ia kenal adalah Ryeowook yg senang bercanda dan selalu menganggap sesuatu sebagai sebuah lelucon.

"Akh..." Yesung tersadar dari lamunanya saat mendengar teriakan Ryeowook.

"Wookie, gwaenchana? Apa kepalamu sakit?" tanya-nya panik.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan memegangi kepalanya. "Ne Yesung, sakit sekali" Ryeowook mulai menangis karena sakit kepalanya begitu hebat.

Yesung segera membawa Ryeowook kembali ke kamar dan segera memanggil uisanim. Uisanim segera memberi Ryeowook obat penenang sehingga dengan cepat Ryeowook tertidur.

Malam dingin menyelimuti kota Seoul. Seusai mandi dan ganti baju, Yesung kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Ryeowook karena orang tua Ryeowook sedang ada diluar negeri.

Yesung sangat kaget saat membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook. Ia melihat Ryeowook sudah berpakaian rapi. Ryeowook terlihat sangat cantik dengan mantel coklat tebal yg ia pakai. Saat tubuh Ryeowook berbalik, mata Yesung melotot.

'Neomu yeppeo' satu-satunya kalimat yg ada dipikiran Yesung sekarang. Tak pernah ia melihat Ryeowook sefeminim ini.

"Yesung, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Ayo kita keluar. Aku ingin mengelilingi kota Seoul" ajak Wookie pada Yesung.

"Ta..tapi Wookie" Ryeowook segera menarik tangan Yesung agar Yesung tidak banyak protes.

Sudah lima jam mereka melewati waktu untuk bersenang-senang di pusat kota Seoul. Bermain game, foto-foto, mengunjungi toko pakaian, berkaraoke, dan lainnya, hanya mereka lewati berdua saja. Sungguh menyenangkan.

Setelah berkeliling kota Seoul. Yesung dan Ryeowook pulang larut malam.

"Kau senang?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yg ada digendongannya. Ia menggendong Ryeowook di punggungnya. Ryeowook mengangguk dan masih menikmati eskrimnya.

"Aku senang bersamamu. Bolehkah aku bertanya padamu tentang sesuatu?" tanya Ryeowook

"Tentu saja boleh. Mwo?"

"Apa kau senang bersamaku?" tanya Ryeowook. Yesung hanya tersenyum menyembunyikan wajahnya yg kini sudah memerah.

"Ne, sangat. Sangat senang. Lebih dari rasa senang yg aku rasakan seelama ini." jawab Yesung akhirnya. Ryeowook sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Yesung. Baru sekarang ia merasakan betapa cinta itu menyenangkan. Membuat hatinya melayang-layang di angkasa. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Yesung. Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

~*~*~ Esoknya.

Hari ini Yesung berniat menjenguk Ryeowook sebelum ia berangkat sekolah. Sekali lagi ia terkaget saat membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook. Ryeowook sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Wookie...?" Ryeowook menoleh.

"Yesung."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Tentu aku mau sekolah. Tunggu sebentar, aku mau pakai pita dulu." jawab Ryeowook sambil mengenakan pita berwarna putih yg ia kenakan dua minggu yg lalu sebelum ia koma. "Selesai, ayo kita berangkat." katanya sambil mengandeng tangan Yesung.

Di depan gerbang sekolah, seperti biasa banyak orang yg menatap Ryeowook. Kali ini diikuti bisikan dari orang-orang itu. Ryeowook dan Yesung tetap berjalan menuju kelas, mengacuhkan orang-orang tadi.

Di kelas saat Ryeowook dan Yesung masuk. Semua terlihat kaget dan langsung menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Wookie, benarkah ini kau?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Ryeowook hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan. Langsung saja semua memeluk Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah sadar?" tanya Eeteuk.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian semua khawatir, eoni" Semua hanya mengusap rambut Ryeowook mendengar jawaban polos dari Ryeowook.

Saat jam pelajaran dimulai, banyak songsaenim yg memeluk Ryeowook. Mereka merasa sangat sedih ketika mendengar Ryeowook koma. Tapi sekarang mereka senang karena Ryeowook sudah sadar.

.Ryeowook POV

Aku senang melihat semua orang yg ada disekolah menyambutku dengan baik. Apalagi sekarang Yesung sangat perhatian denganku. Tuhan... inikah hadiah yg Kau janjikan karena kesabaranku? Gamsahamnida Tuhan.

Jam istirahat aku ingin pergi ketaman belakang bersama Yesung. Menikmati saat-saat terakhirku bersamanya.

Kami duduk di sebuah bangku taman, hanya berdua. Ya, meski aku merasakan teman-temanku mengintip dibalik semak.

"Kau suka musim gugur?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne, tapi sekarang musim gugur sudah hampir berakhir."

"Ne, aku tidak suka musim gugur." Kataku. Kulihat wajahnya sangat bingung. Sungguh, tampang babonya sangat lucu.

"Wae?" tanya-nya.

"Karena musim gugur adalah simbol perpisahan. Banyak daun berguguran di musim ini. Setelah itu semua gersang. Aku lebih suka musim dingin"

"Wae? Bukankah musim dingin bisa membuatmu membeku kedinginan?"

"Karena dimusim dingin ada salju. Salju bisa membuat hatiku tenang, mendamaikan, dan membuat banyak orang senang dan selalu menantikannya" jawabku sambil menatap langit, terlihat daun-daun berjatuhan dari atas pohon. "Kapan musim dingin tiba?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar lagi..."

"Aku ingin melihat salju sebelum aku pergi." Yesung terhenyak mendengar kata-kataku.

Apa lagi ini? Sakit kepalaku kambuh lagi. Kukira ini sudah sembuh. Reflek aku memegangi kepalaku dengan tanganku. Kondisiku sama seperti sebelum koma. Seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri dan bergetar, keringat dingit terus turun melewati setiap jenjang tubuhku.

Yesung terlihat sangat panik melihat keadaanku sekarang. "Gwaenchana Yesung"

"Tapi Wookie..."

"Sssttt diam, banyak yg memperhatikan kita dari belakang. Biarkan aku bersandar di bahumu."

"Ne Wookie silakan." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku yg terasa berat di bahu Yesung yg sangat hangat.

"Yesung bolehkah aku memanggil namamu?" Yesung mengangguk.

"Yesung oppa... jeongmal saranghae." Kataku menatap matanya dalam. Yesung terlihat kaget namun wajahnya tampak memerah. Aku tahu aku salah mengungkapkan perasaanku terlebih dahulu, mengingat aku seorang yeoja. Tapi sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi. Hanya ini kesempatan terakhirku.

"Nado saranghae.. Wookie chagiya"

Apa tadi ia bilang? Chagiya? Jinja? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ku angkat kepalaku menghadap ke Yesung. Mataku mungkin terlihat sangat berbinar. Sakit kepalaku hilang seketika.

"Kau? benar kau?"

"Ne, Wookie. Sesungguhnya aku menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu. Tapi aku takut untuk mengungkapkannya. Dan kau salah paham tentang hubunganku dengan Sungmin. Sungguh kami tidak ada hubungan apapun." Jelas Yesung.

Aku sungguh bahagia mendengar hal ini. Cintaku terbalas. Mian Yesung, mian Sungmin eoni, aku telah berburuk sangka pada kalian. Dan gomawo Yesung, telah membalas cintaku. Sungguh aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku sayang kalian semua.

Wajah Yesung mulai mendekat kewajahku. Semoga ini bukan mimpi. Dia... akan menciumku? Oh Tuhan... ini kenyataan.

Aku memejamkan mata dan mulai mendekatkan wajahku juga kearah Yesung. Tak kupedulikan apa nanti respon teman-temanku yg sedang mengintip.

Akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Dalam... aku sangat menikmati first kiss-ku sekaligus last kiss-ku ini. Cukup lama kami saling menempelkan bibir kami sampai sakit kepalaku kembali menyeruak. Tak kurasakan rasa nyeri ditubuhku yg seperti biasanya. Kini tubuhku hanya merasakan sangat lemas dan mataku mulai berkunang-kunang.

Tiba-tiba aku sulit bernapas. Paru-paruku seakan berhenti bekerja. Dan kurasa roh-ku mulai lepas dari ragaku. Aku masih dalam posisi berciuman dengan Yesung. Sampai semua gelap dan mataku tertutup rapat.

.Normal POV

Yesung melepas ciumannya setelah lima menit berlalu. Ia melihat salju mulai turun dari langit. Dengan segera ia menunjukannya pada Ryeowook yg kini sudah terkulai tak bernyawa.

"Wookie... lihat salju turun."

"..."

"Wookie, kau tidur?"

"..."

"Wookie, Wookie-a... bangun Wookie, Wookie!" Yesung memanggil-manggil nama Ryeowook histeris sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yeojachingu-nya itu. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dalam diam.

"Wookie..." cairan bening hangat mulai turun dari mata Yesung. Wookie kecilnya sudah pergi bersama malaikat-malaikat yg menjemputnya. Dipeluknya tubuh Ryeowook yg sudah lemah dan kosong tanpa nyawa.

Melihat Yesung yg histeris, Sungmin yg tadi mengintip bersama teman-temannya langsung menghampiri Yesung.

Yesung menatap mereka. Matanya sudah basah penuh air mata. Pandangannya seolah mengartikan Wookie-sudah-pergi.

"Woo...wookie..."Sungmin terbata-bata, matanya juga mulai berkaca-kaca. Semua teman-temannya kini juga ikut menangisi kepergian Ryeowook.

Salju masih turun mengantar arwah Ryeowook menuju surga. Sementara itu, raganya masih berada dipelukan Yesung yg menangis histeris.

*~*~*~* Beberapa hari setelah pemakaman.

Orang tua Ryeowook telah kembali dari luar negeri untuk menghadiri pemakaman Ryeowook kemarin. Sesal sudah terlambat mereka rasakan. Little Ryeowook mereka sudah tidak bisa menunggu mereka berdamai lebih lama lagi. Ryeowook sudah lelah.

Sementara itu di sekolah...

_Bogo sipeotdeon bogo sipeotdeon maeumi neomu keojyeoseo  
>Neoreul hyanghan balgeoreum neuryeo jigo itjiman<br>Cheoeum mannan geotcheoreom neoreul saranghal geoya_

_Meomchwoitdeon naui gaseume huhoe eomneun sarangeul…_

"Sungie... sudah berapa kali kau mendengarkan lagu itu? Wookie akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini."

"..."

Setiap hari Yesung selalu mendengarkan rekaman lagu yg dinyanyikan Ryeowook sebelum Ryeowook koma. Sekarang keadaan Yesung sungguh menyedihkan sejak kepergian Ryeowook. Wajahnya pucat dan hidupnya tidak dijalani dengan semangat.

.Yesung POV

'Yesung oppa... Yesung oppa...' terdengar suara Ryeowook. Benarkah ini suaranya?

'Wookie...' teriakku girang saat melihat sosok yg sangat aku cintai berdiri dihadapanku. 'Benarkah ini kau?' Aku langsung memeluknya.

Ku lihat dia mengangguk. 'Oppa, kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku sedih melihatmu. Kau bilang kau akan membuatku bahagia. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika melihatmu seperti ini. Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu?'

'Aniyo Wookie, aku hanya merasa kehilanganmu. Maukah kau kembali?'

'Tidak bisa oppa, ini sudah takdir. Kau tidak ingat kata-kataku? Saat kau tidak mampu bersyukur bahwa hidup adalah sebuah keajaiban, sesungguhnya anggapanmu itulah yg membuatmu tidak bisa menikmati hidup.'

'Tentu aku ingat Wookie, tapi...'

'Oppa, kumohon jangan hidup seperti ini lagi. Aku akan selalu hadir dalam hatimu dan menemanimu setiap saat. Tapi kau harus janji, hilangkan semua kesedihanmu. Yaksok?'

'Arraseo Wookie, yaksok'

Chu~

Wookie menciumku sesaat lalu bayangannya hilang dalam sekejap.

'Wookie... Wookie...'

"WOOKIE..!" aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ternyata pertemuanku dengan Wookie hanya mimpi. Bogoshipo Wookie... Jeongmal bogoshipo. Aku akan lakukan apa yg kau katakan tadi dalam mimpi. Aku janji. Tapi kau juga harus tepati janjimu padaku untuk menemaniku setiap saat. Gomawo telah menyadarkanku...

Saranghae Wookie chagiya...

.Ryeowook POV

Cheonma oppa, aku janji akan selalu menemanimu. Aku tak akan pergi darimu sampai waktu reinkarnasi-ku tiba. Nado saranghae Yesung oppa...

.Normal POV

Setiap Yesung mendengarkan rekaman lagu Ryeowook, ia selalu merasakan tangan Ryeowook menyentuhnya dan sesuatu yg dingin menempel dibibirnya.

"Wookie, aku tahu kau akan menepati janjimu. Gomawo"

Sayup-sayup Yesung dan semua yg ada di dalam kelas mendengar suara Wookie.

'Saranghae Yesung oppa... aku mencintai kalian semua'

END

Waduh panjang amat... pegel gak readers? *Readers : BGT!*

Mian klo FF ni gak bkin nangis. Karena author itu orangnya selalu cengengesan dan gak pinter bikin FF sad/romance.

Ripiu ya... OK OK? ...^_ Muach #plak plak


End file.
